Naruto: Ryu, The Legendary Super Ninja
by Hei23
Summary: Follow Ryu Hayabusa's Journey as he becomes the Legendary Super Ninja of prophecy. Story begins 11-12 Years before the Nine Tailed Fox Attack.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N**: Hello Everyone, I've always wanted to write a compelling story about Ryu Hayabusa from the Ninja Gaiden in the Narutoverse. I have a pretty good idea of where and how I want this story to go and hope you all can review and give me feedback both positive and negative. The story will of course have a few OCs and additional characters from the Ninja Gaiden and DOA Franchise. The story will also be focusing more on Ryu and his interactions with the characters of Naruto. Most events from the anime will be the same with some added tweaks and changes to fit the story. Then of course the story starts off 10-11 years before The Nine-Tailed Fox attacks Konoha.

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**Ryu, The Legendary Super Ninja**

Chapter 1: The Dragon Ninja is born.

A dark stormy night set in a Village not to far from Konoha, this village was known as the Hayabusa village and many great Ninja gathered from Konoha to honor a very special occasion. Jo Hayabusa was at his wife's side as they were about to welcome a new member to the Hayabusa village.

" Push honey push!" Jo said with encouragement as his wife screamed in agonizing pain.

" What the HELL do you think I'm doing!" Shigure retorted to his husband before she began screaming again in pain.

" Shigure stay calm and take a few deep breaths. " The doctor said as he tried to calm down the arguing couple.

" Guys can I suggest something?" A familiar voice said as it echoed into the room.

" Minato you shut the hell up right now before I smack you!" Shigure screamed hearing his voice.

" Don't worry I'm here too Shigure, I'll keep these boys in line." Kushina said smiling trying to comfort the Kunoichi giving birth.

" Thank you Kushina, these boys could never understand what we women go through, ahhhh! " Shigure said before going into immeasurable pain.

" Keep pushing Mrs. Hayabusa, I believe I can see the baby. " The doctor said excited.

" Thank god get this baby out of me!" Shigure said as she began taking quick short breaths.

As minutes passed of more labor and torture, a child came out, crying as the doctor had him in his hands.

" It's a boy you should be proud Mr. and Mrs. Hayabusa." The doctor said as he handed the newborn to the mother.

The baby stopped crying as the new mother began rocking him back and forth as the baby started to suck on his tiny thumb.

" He's so cute, aww, you wanna see your daddy little guy?" Shigure said as she softly rocked the baby.

" I-I-I don't want to hold him yet." Joe said as he nervously stared at his son.

" Aww come on Jo, this is a moment to rejoice, you're a father now." Minato said as he tried to give confidence to his long time friend.

" Jo it's your son, I'm pretty sure he want to see his daddy." Kushina said adding encouragement to Minato.

As Shigure handed her newborn to her husband his entire body started to shudder. As he started rocking his son, the baby started smiling and laughing as his father rocked him.

" He has your eyes babe, he's so small yet so precious." Jo said as he was perplexed by his son's beautiful jade green eyes.

" Yeah and he definitely has your beautiful looks Shigure no way he looks like your caveman of a husband." Minato said joking around with his good friend.

" Stop it boys, let's celebrate this moment, I want to hold my little nephew too." Kushina said as Jo handed the newborn to her.

" Say hi to your uncle and aunty little guy" Kushina said as she began rocking the child as she and Minato made funny faces.

The four in room began sharing laughs and happy conversation before noticing the baby fall asleep. Then the big question had come up.

" Jo, what are we going to name him?" Shigure said as she held the sleeping newborn.

" How about Minato? " Minato said before Kushina hit him upside the head.

" Hm, how about the character from Mr. Jiraiya's book he's working on?" Kushina said trying to help.

" What was it again naruko, Nareto, Narato?" Shigure said trying to recollect the name."

" No, that doesn't sound right or good, we need to give him a good strong name. Jo said confused trying to think of a name.

" Hey Jo, what if we ask your Father? I mean he could probably give the little guy a great name." Minato said suggesting it to the group.

" Before that, how about we introduce the little guy to everyone else, they prob wanna see the little guy as much as we did earlier." Kushina suggested before Jo ran off.

" Good idea everyone should see the newest member of Konoha and the Hayabusa village. " Shigure said as Minato and Joe took the rollable bed into the main room.

The main room consisted of many prominent member's of Konoha including the 3rd Hokage himself, his students Tsunade and Jiraiya, as well as the White Wolf Sakumo Hakate.

" Welcome Konoha's newest member everyone!" Jo and Shigure said overjoyed.

" Congratulations Jo and Shigure, he strongly resembles each of you." The Third Hokage said as he smiled looking at the newborn.

" So happy for the both of you, he looks more like you though Shigure just from what I see right now." Tsunade said glad to see the couple with their child.

" Please tell me you didn't name him after my book, I'm not even done finishing it." Jiraiya said as he stressfully place his hand on his head.

" Don't worry Jiraiya-sensei we thought about it but Jo talked us out of it." Shigure chuckled.

" You should be proud Jo, I look forward to seeing how he and Kakashi grow up, I definitely see them in the future training like we did as kids." Sakumo said chuckling getting Jo to chuckle too.

The group started making conversation and laughing, congratulating the couple on their new child and comparing him to the new parents. As they made jokes and small talk Jo spat out some congratulatory sake forgetting one important detail.

" Everything ok Jo?" Minato asked as Jo looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

" We forgot to tell my father! I have to go tell him the good news!" Jo said as he zipped to go visit his father.

Jo quickly zipped out of the room navigating throughout the Hayabusa Village, until reaching a remote area that was in the corner of the Hayabusa Village. As he slowly approached the quarters, he entered a candle-lit room with a man with long shimmering white hair in the center meditating in a white shinobi garb. The man emitted a calm aura of stoic silence that filled the room.

" Father?" Jo said as he was slowly entering the room.

" I take it there has been some good news son, I'm guessing I'm finally a grandpa now." Jo's father said with a tiny smirk.

" Yes, I would have come sooner, but, I got caught up with some of our guests, I apologize father." Jo said humbly bowing to his father.

" Don't worry son. " He said as he put his hand out comforting his son.

" Have you given him a name yet" He then proceeded to ask with a unique curiosity.

" No not yet, we thought of a few, but to no success." Jo said as he waited patiently to hear his father's response.

" Hmm, I see, I sensed him being born about half an hour ago and what I sensed was something I couldn't even fathom son."

" What do you mean father?" Jo said very confused.

" The boy is destined for great things, I sense something within him, something truly powerful, he has the ability to do great things." Jo's father said before coughing.

" Father!" Jo said as he quickly tried to come to his aid.

" Don't worry I'm fine, I'm not that old yet, but, as I was saying, the child once he has fully matured I believe will be more power than me Makoto Hayabusa, my father who founded the Hayabusa Village and Konoha with Hashirama, and even Hashirama Senju.

" Father how can that be, Hashirama and Grandpa Saito were 2 of the 3 most legendary and most powerful ninja of their time, to even think that a shinobi could match that strength is unfatomable." Joe said in shock to his father's previous statement.

" Son, it's already happened before Hiruzen and I have done many things in order to forge a new generation your generation, you, Minato and, Sakumo are the future and your children with be the future, and I can't be any more proud of you son."

" Thank you father, I know that our relationship has never been the best, but, I thank you for everything that you have taught me." He said as he hugged his father with tears coming down his eyes.

" Son I'm just so proud of you, and I believe I have a name for my grandson." Makoto said as he hugged his son.

" What name father?"

" Ryu, Ryu Hayabusa, the boy is destined for greatness he shall bear the namesake of the Dragon and the Dragon Lineage."

" Ryu? Ryu. Ryu! It's a great name father thank you I will inform the others of the news."

" Sadly though son I will not be able to see him grow up and become the great warrior I prophesied him to be. My age I believe is going to catch up to me, but do not worry, son, you shall teach him like I have taught you." Makoto said as he put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

" Thank you father, I will inform the others of the good news." Jo said before bowing to his father.

As Jo navigated through the village back to where the celebrations were going on, he thought to himself.

_Ryu, Ryu Hayabusa, my son, I only hope I can be half as great as my father was to me. _

As Jo returned, everybody was waiting for his arrival, hoping for some good news. Everybody was in silence as they waited for Jo's news.

" So? What happened? What did your dad have to say Jo? Minato asked as he shaked him in order to get an answer.

" Ryu." Jo said to everyone.

" Ryu? What is that supposed to mean?" Kushina said in confusion.

" Ryu." Jo said again in the same tone.

" I understand, honey, is that the name you wish to give our son?" Shigure said in curiousity.

" Yes my son's name Ryu Hayabusa. I can't be more proud of a father."

" Ah Ryu ok" The group said in unison.

" I think it's a cute name, Ryu. My baby Ryu." Shigure said kissing Ryu on the forehead.

" Ryu eh? my nephew Ryu, I like the name it suits the little guy." Minato said holding his tiny hand.

" All I can say is I am definitely not ready after seeing what you went through Shigure. " Kushina said scratching her head chuckling soflty.

" The Ferocius Dragon Ninja, Makoto I can sense you see potential in Ryu." The Third Hokage said thinking and reflecting on in his thoughts.

" Kakashi and Ryu, these two are the future of Konoha." Sakumo said congratulating Jo.

" Little Ryu, hmm, he has Shigure's jade green eye's like a Dragon, I like it." Tsunade said comforting the new mother.

" Ryu, maybe I should change the hero of my story's name to Ryu haha." Jiraiya said writing Ryu's name in Kanji on a piece of paper.

" Ryu my son, I don't think I have ever loved anbody more than your lovely mother." Jo said holding his son as he slept.

Ryu Hayabusa, the a child prophesied to be even stronger than Hashirama Senju the First Hokage, his adventure begins today.

**E/N: **Let me know what you think with a review sorry if their wasn't much to the ending or if it felt like it just fizzled, I had recently got back into writing fics so a review would def help me improve for the future. I will be trying my best to update the first phases of the story every few days. Thank you for ready my fic and hope you enjoy as more updates are soon to come. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the follows and alerts so far, just wanted to clarify Minato in the first chapter generally he is seen as a serious guy, so I wanted to show a different side or his relationship with Ryu's father and have it branch of in a unique way with Ryu in the future. Also, not gonna lie the childbirth part was very difficult to write for me as well as the ending, but, I feel like writing and updating constantly early will help me get more comfortable and hopefully more people to read cause it excites me to see so many to read on the first chapter in just one day. Thank you all and I hope that in the future I don't disappoint and my writing will continue to keep you guys reading. Thank you and sorry for this super long author's note.

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**Ryu, The Legendary Super Ninja**

Chapter 2: A Dragon in the Ninja Academy

A five long years have passed, as Ryu's grandfather, Makoto Hayabusa had passed away from old age proclaiming that his grandson would one day become more powerful than Hasharima Senju, The First Hokage who founded Konoha and widely considered the God of Shinobi during his benevolent and enlightened reign. Konoha had recently taken tough hits as well as Sakumo Hakate, the father of Kakashi Hakate, had committed suicide feeling ashamed for his failure and the dishonor he brought. The five year old had already taken great strides and showed great potential as this was the day he would officially begin his life as a shinobi of Konoha.

" Ryu! Breakfast is ready!" A voice echoed throughout the Hayabusa household.

The young five year old child quickly rose up from his bed using his tiny hands to scratch the sleep out of his eyes and began to stretch. The young Dragon Ninja was small and sort of scrawny with a creamy complexion and wavy hair.

" Coming mom!" The young child exclaimed as he dashed throughout the house to get to the dining table.

" Whoah there little guy slow down your just a little ball of energy are ya?" Jo's father said looking over his shoulder as Ryu dashed.

" Hi dad, I'm just so excited right now, wanna finish my breakfast as soon as possible so I can go with uncle Minato to the academy." He said as he quickly stopped before heading to the dining table.

" You should be son, both of us are so proud of you, just make sure to stay safe, and meet some friends." His mother said as she placed the recently cooked food on the table.

" Now my only rule is son don't listen to uncle Minato as he's taking you to the academy he'll just confuse you and give you bad advice." Jo said suggesting as he sat down with his wife and son on the dining room table.

" I have to agree with your father on this one, your uncle can get a little wacky." Shigure said the three began getting ready to eat.

" Okay, I have a question though is anybody their my age or are they older like Kakashi?" Ryu asked as he began digging into his mother's delicious meal.

" Yep you are gonna be playing with some of the big kids now son, but, don't worry your special just like Kakashi don't be worried about the big kids." Shigure said as she comforted her son.

" Your a Hayabusa son, don't worry I was six years old when I graduated, you'll do fine." Jo said bringing his aura of confidence to his son.

As the family happily ate breakfast together, Shigure and Jo constantly and continuously kept giving him advice and ideas. They kept going on until they reached the end of the village where Minato and Kushina were going to meet up with the family of three.

A few minutes had passed and in a flash Minato and Kushina appeared within a blink of an eye. Ryu jumped up startled from his uncle's instantaneous appearance. The two couples greeted each other with formal hugs and gestures.

" So are you ready to go to school squirt?" Minato said as he put his hand on his head and played around with Ryu's wavy hair.

" I think I'm ready mom and dad told me some advice." Ryu said as he fixed his hair.

" Shigure I'll make sure I get Ryu back to you after his first day, don't worry little guy, the academy is great." Kushina said as she softly hugged Shigure.

" Alright well let's get this show on the road, anymore talking and my son's gonna be late Minato." Jo said as had his hand on Minato's shoulder.

" Don't worry you know how fast I can move if I really try." Minato said smirking.

" Ok Yellow Flash let's go then, we don't want our nephew to be late." Kushina said feeding the ego and feud the two friends have.

" Alright, bye son have fun at school, Mommy is going to miss you." Shigure said as she kissed her son on his forehead and cheek.

" Goodbye son and remember what I told you about your uncle." Jo said as Ryu acknowledged his remark.

" Alright time to get going Ryu." Minato said as he hoisted him above his shoulders.

" Bye mom bye dad. " Ryu said before him Kushina and Minato instantaneously dissapeared.

They then quickly appeared at the front of the hidden leaf village, as Minato grab his special kunai off the ground.

" Uncle Minato how did we get here so fast from my house? Ryu asked him confused and puzzled.

" Well Ryu, these special Kunai here let me move super fast so travel is easy." Minato said as he smiled in remark to Ryu's question.

" Did you also tell him how you spent all morning setting up your Kunai so you could get here in less than minute? Kushina said with her arms crossed.

" Yeah I might have left that part out haha." Minato said scratching his head.

Ryu held onto his aunt's hand as they navigated through the village of the hidden leaf. Ryu noticed many chunin running through out the village as well as a few who were standing conversing. He stared in awe seeing the amount on Ninja in the hidden leaf and could not wait to be one himself. As they approached the village Ryu noticed a boy with snow white hair wearing a mask over his mouth, a girl with purple markings on her cheeks with short brown hair, and a boy with short spiky hair in a dark blue outfit and orange goggles.

" Who's that sensei? The boy with short spiky hair asked out of curiosity.

" That's his nephew I swear Obito you are hopeless." The white-haired boy said as he put his hand on his head out of indifference.

" Kakashi!? how do you know that!?" Obito said totally confused and disoriented.

" Come on guys your scaring him he's only a little kid." The girl with short brown hair said trying to calm Kakashi and Obito.

" Hey Minato's nephew my name is Rin, don't mind these two guys, they always do this." Rin said comforting the young Ryu.

Ryu was silent and a little shy hiding behind Kushina's legs nervously hiding.

" Don't be shy you've played with Kakashi before these are members of his squad, his friends, plus you need to tell this lady your name." Kushina said before pushing him into Team Minato.

" Um hello my name is Ryu- Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu said nervously to Rin.

" Nice to meet you, Ryu, I'm guessing this is your first day at the academy?" Rin asked him kindly.

" Don't worry Ryu we all started at the academy, one day you can prob be as strong as me." Obito said with his chest out, huffing.

" He is probably already stronger than you. Anyways, good to see you again Ryu, good luck at the academy." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

" Same to you Kakashi, I hope one day I can be as strong as you." Ryu said as he and Kakashi shake hands with Obito flailing like crazy in the background.

" Well Team Minato we got a job to do, Kushina, Ryu, we'll see you later."

" Bye" The squad said in unison while waving.

" Bye uncle Minato, Kakashi, nice to meet you both Obito and Rin." Ryu said waving.

" Well Ryu, it's just me and you now, and you're gonna be late if we keep talking. " Kushina said playfully touching his nose.

" Alright auntie, I'll see you after my first day." Ryu said hugging his aunt before running off.

As Ryu made his way to the entrance of the ninja academy, he noticed the big outside grounds and slowly made his way to the door to the classroom. As he walked and turned the nob, he noticed all the other students sitting down already and the instructor starting a lesson for the class.

" Ah you are finally here, welcome the the Academy, please introduce yourself to the class." The instructor suggested kindly to Ryu.

As Ryu turned to the class he noticed all the students with their eyes on him and some students whispering to each other ear to ear.

" H-h-hello everyone, my name is Ryu, Ryu Hayabusa please to meet you all." Ryu said humbly bowing to the class.

" Thank you Ryu for introducing yourself, pls take a seat in the third row next to Asuma." The instructor asked kindly to Ryu.

As Ryu walked up the stairs to the third row, he heard some of the children whispering about how young he was and the fact that he was a Hayabusa. As Ryu made his way to his seat. The boy next to him nudged him on the shoulder.

" Hey kid, don't worry about what the other kids are saying, my dad's the Third Hokage, I'm Asuma by the way nice to meet you Ryu." Asuma said comforting him.

" Hi thank you, Asuma, it's okay though, my uncle Minato said not to worry and Kakashi told me he was only five when he was in the academy." Ryu said smiling to Asuma.

" Oh, are you the son of Jo Hayabusa? Wow, my Dad tells me he's the strongest Kenjutsu shinobi in all of Konoha." Asuma said in awe.

" Yep that's my Dad, I know a little bit, but I've only used a wooden sword." Ryu said humbly.

" Alright everybody we're heading outside, time to test your shuriken skills." The instructor said as young ninja in the first row started heading outside.

" Don't worry Ryu, I'll teach you how to throw shuriken it's really easy." Asuma said as he puffed his shoulders out.

" Oh please spare me Asuma, just because you are the Hokage's son doesn't mean you are some sort of prodigy." A girl with red eyes said taunting Asuma.

" Hi im Kurenai, don't listen to this guy, all the success from his dad has gotten to his head." Kurenai said as she offered her hand out in order to shake the young Dragon Ninjas hand.

" Hello Kurenai, very nice to meet you." Ryu said humbly shaking her hand.

Asuma flailed as he got shot down by Kurenai, as they and the rest of the class went to the back of the school, where there were many logs set up with many packs laying on the ground that contained shuriken.

" Alright everyone grab a pack of shuriken and start practicing your shuriken throwing skills." The instructor said as many of the young shinobi started grabbing the packs on the floor. As Ryu approached his pack he took a few moments to observe the target and inspect the shuriken.

" What's wrong Ryu?" The instructor said as he noticed Ryu's stillness.

" Uhm sensei? Am I supposed to hit the target with only 1 shuriken?" Ryu said confused.

" Try your best Ryu, just try to hit the target with as many shuriken as you can?" The sensei said comforting the young yet confused Dragon Ninja.

" Oh ok, I have one more question, shouldn't I be throwing them from a further distance?" Ryu asked curiously.

Many of the young students stopped as they all had their eyes on Ryu, as the sensei was surprised by Ryu's comments.

" Hm, okay, just throw about four or five from that distance and move back a few steps every time you land four or five." The sensei said trying to find an answer to Ryu's previous comment.

" Ha I bet the kid is gonna miss terribly." A young ninja with sunglasses said snickering to one of his friends.

" All right sensei, I'll do my best." Ryu said cofidently grabbing about four shuriken.

Ryu quickly threw the shuriken precisely landing all four of the shuriken he threw onto the log. He then picked up another four jumped back and quickly threw all four landing them again on the log. All the young ninja were in disbelief, as the on with the sunglasses dropped his jaw. Kurenai and Asuma were also in awe, surprised that somebody so young could be so talented.

" I-Impressive, wow somebody so young as yourself being able to do that, bravo." The sensei said impressed watching Ryu's precision.

" I can also land it blindfolded if you would like to see sensei." Ryu said humbly responding to the teachers remark.

" That won't be necessary Ryu, just continue doing what you are doing, keep it up and you might be the youngest genin to ever graduate." The instructor said nonchalantly.

The rest of the class went smooth as Ryu confidently continued showing his prowess and abilities as a child, as many of the other young shinobi watched him carefully. He didn't even notice them after hearing the instructor's remarks of him on the first day.

As the day was coming to an end, Kushina was waiting outside for Ryu with some of the other young shinobi's parents. She waited patiently excited to hear how her nephew's day went. As the young students exited class, Kushina surveyed looking for the Young Dragon Ninja.

" See ya Ryu, make sure to come visit so we can train." Asuma said to him as he stormed off.

" See you later Ryu." Kurenai said waving as she went to her parents as Ryu waved to her after waving to Asuma.

" There my little nephew." Kushina said smiling as she got a huge hug from her nephew.

" Hi auntie, is uncle Minato still on a mission?" Ryu asked as he detached himself from his aunt's legs.

" Mhm, but more importantly how was your first day? I bet you can't wait to tell me as well as your mom and dad." Kushina said with a warm smile.

" It was great the teacher said I might be the youngest ninja to graduate from the Hidden Leaf Village." Ryu said ecstatic.

" Wow, that's great, I can tell you and your dad must have been training then." Kushina said as she and Ryu began their walk back to the Hayabusa Village.

" Mhm, Dad and I have been training for a year straight since I was four, and Mama taught me some of her simple healing techniques."

" Good, good, keep this up and you will be as strong as your mama and papa, as well as your auntie and uncle." Kushina said with a small giggle to Ryu.

" Gee, I don't know both you and uncle Minato are pretty strong and my Dad is way stronger than uncle Minato." Ryu said with a very childish grin.

" Haha, I'll make sure to tell uncle Minato that, he and your dad are very competitive and I know he would love to spend some time with you and train when he gets back." Kushina said as she proceeded to laugh a bit more.

" Wow really, that would be awesome auntie Kushina!" Ryu said as he began to get jittery with excitement.

After conversing for a while, Ryu and his aunt and finally made it back to the Hayabusa village. It was a huge grand village with a tower in the center known as the Dragon Tower and multiple living quarters, The Hayabusa clan was one of the three founding clans of the Hidden Leaf Village, along with the Senju and Uchiha Clan. The founder, Saito Hayabusa was best friends with both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, he chose not to take sides when the two battled for leadership and the right to become Hokage. Satio's hard work and dedication to his village as well as Konoha, is one of the many reasons why the Hayabusa Clan is so respected and renowned to this very day.

Kushina and Ryu finally made it to his house, where his father was meditating wearing his Hayabusa white armor and mask wielding the prestigious Dragon Sword, a weapon thought to be forged from a tooth of a dragon, a weapon that only a leader of the Hayabusa Village is fit to wield. Jo Hayabusa was a tall muscular man, who had long flowing black hair that he had tied back into a ponytail, his face was very rugged and if people didn't know any better many who don't know him usually characterize him as a samurai rather than a shinobi. In the kitchen was Shigure Hayabusa, Ryu's mother and descendant of the Senju clan, she actually is Tsunade's cousin and a very skilled kunoichi in both healing and ninjustu, her healing techniques were consider on par or even better than Tsunade's. She was a very slender yet fit woman, she had long flowing brown hair and green eyes much like Ryu, as well as radiant skin, she and Jo had been together since they were of young age.

" I'm home." Ryu exclaimed catching the attention of his mother and father.

" Hi sweetie did you have a good first day." Shigure said as she kissed Ryu on the cheeks.

" Ah Ryu, how was your first day son, tell me you didn't show off to much." Jo said as he stood up joining his family in the dining room.

" The instructor says I might be the youngest genin that has ever been to the academy." Ryu said excited.

" That's my boy! Just like his old man and mother, you keep this up and I might have to retire." Jo said laughing as he picked his son up.

" Now Ryu, don't push yourself to hard, remember being a ninja has a lot of responsibilities." Shigure said keeping Jo and her son in check.

" Okay mommy." Ryu said as his father put him down.

" Thank you so much Kushina for taking him today, I'm sorry that Jo and I had our hands full." Shigure said as she hugged Kushina.

" Don't worry anytime, Minato and I love spending time with our nephew, we might even think about having a baby of our own soon." Kushina said smiling.

" Aww, did you hear that Ryu, you might have a baby cousin." Shigure said as Ryu finished washing his hands.

" Shigure! Don't give him false hope, Minato and I are just considering it, nothing for sure yet." Kushina said as she tried talking sense into her friend.

" Oops, I'm sorry, I just thought it would be great, I mean Ryu could have a kid brother who he could play with." Shigure said giggling.

" Well whatever you decide to do, just know that we support you 100%, right honey." Jo said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

" Okay glad to have your blessings, anyways, I have to go now, see you two tomorrow, bye Ryu. " Kushina said as she waved the the family of three.

" Bye auntie Kushina." Ryu said waving back.

As Kushina left, Ryu helped his mother set the table while his father went and changed into more appropriate clothing for their family dinner. As Jo was still preparing himself, Ryu went into greater detail about his day with his mother laughing and smiling telling her about the new friends he made. His mother smiled and laughed as Ryu went on and on about what the academy was like and how his uncle had a team of genin he was training.

" Alright, I'm here, who's ready to eat." Jo said as he clasped his hands and rubbed them together.

The family of three began to eat dinner like they always did together conversing about their days and laughing. The family of three had always done this, whether his father was busy running the village and his mother was tending to wounded Hayabusa shinobi they always made time to come together eat and relax as a family. For Ryu it was the best time of the day, as he listened to the stories his parents shared with him, as well as the delicious food prepared either by his mother or by one of the caretakers, it was a time of comfort. As their supper concluded, Ryu then spent his time either meditating with his father or helping his mother, he always tried to spend as much time with both not trying to take sides or any kind of favoritism. Both of his parents loved his charismatic young attitude, he was filled with so much joy and life, the same joy and life that his parents had for him and each other.

The day had finally concluded, and Ryu began heading up to bed where his mother would tuck him in and tell him a story.

" Good night mommy." Ryu said as he wrapped himself up in his blankets.

" Good night son, I'm so glad that your first day was great, I hope you enjoy tomorrow as much as you enjoyed today." Shigure said as she kissed him on the forehead.

As she left his room and closed the door, Ryu closed his eyes and began to sleep, ending his first day as a ninja of Konoha.

**E/N: **Big Thanks to DrakePL, HayabusaDragonForce and DragonNinja23 for leaving a favorite on the story, and sorry if my endings are fizzling, I need to write more so I get more experience on how I can finish off each chapter, I'll try my best to get better at that. Surprisingly, it was really difficult trying to tie Ryu and the Hayabusa Clan into the Naruto Timeline, trying my best with an outline I created, I know that there will be some tweaking with Naruto characters as well as Ninja Gaiden Characters in the future. Of course as always make sure to leave a review if you can let me know what you like and dislike, it really helps so that I can improve. :) Till next time. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello again everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I have most of the story laid out in an outline up until the nine-tailed fox attack on Konoha, the problem is just trying to write to to the best of my ability. Don't worry Ninja Gaiden fans you will be introduced to more characters real soon =) .

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**Ryu, The Legendary Super Ninja**

Chapter 3: Friends and Allies

A few weeks have passed since Ryu entered the Konoha academy, he was hailed as another child prodigy similar to Kakashi whom had entered and graduated 3 years before him. He quickly became good friends with the Third Hokage's son Asuma Sarutobi as well as Kurenai Yūhi. The academy instructor as well as the Third Hokage believed that he was set to graduate the same year he entered much like Kakashi.

" Alright to finish off today's class, we will be doing Taijutsu excercises." The academy instructor said as he started pairing shinobi together to spar.

" Ryu can you come here?" The instructor asked politely as Ryu stood up waiting for his soon to be opponent.

A young shinobi with sunglasses started talking in the back with some of the other students.

" I feel bad for whoever has to face him, I just hope they stay in one piece." The shinobi with sunglasses said snickering.

" Ebisu!? I would like you to spar against Ryu." The instructor exclaimed as he read his clipboard."

The shinobi with sunglasses heart had dropped, as his face turned white it was like the life was being removed from his very eyes.

" Ebisu!? Please come spar Ryu." The instructor repeated as he started writing names of the paired up shinobi.

" Y-y-yes sensei." Ebisu said nervously as he shuddered his way towards Ryu and the instructor.

Ebisu started contemplating to himself, as every step closer towards Ryu felt like an eternity.

_He's only 5 years old, no way he's that strong, I mean he's extremely gifted in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, and his hand signs are not bad, no way he can be gifted in Taijutsu too. Just focus Ebisu, and concentrate. _

" Alright, both of you are here, the goal of this exercise is to knock out the your opponent out of the ring. If you intentionally exit the ring or use any other jutsu that isn't Taijutsu you will lose one point. The first to three points will win, good luck you two." The instructor said as left the two and began pairing other shinobi.

" Good luck, Ebisu." Ryu said as he took a defensive stance.

" You too." Ebisu said as he tried to stop his uncontrollable shivering.

The two stared at each other, reading each other, waiting for the other one to make a move. Ebisu let out a huge battle cry, as he charged Ryu removing all of his previous fears. Ebisu leaped into the air and attempted to strike Ryu with a crushing blow. Ryu quickly evaded the attack and used a sweeping kick knocking Ebisu to the ground. Ebisu quickly got up on his feet, and tried landing a high kick on Ryu, only to find himself on the ground after Ryu attacked him with a low kick to Ebisu's knee. Ryu now went on the offensive, quickly fired a flurry of punches to a tipsy Ebisu who was still trying to get up. Despite his prowess and tenacity Ebisu found himself forced out of the ring by Ryu's lethal barrage of punches.

" That's one point for me." Ryu said as he stretched his body out preparing for the next round.

The frazzled Ebisu quickly rearranged his disoriented sunglasses as he slapped his face a few times.

The two started the second round, only to have it end in a matter of seconds as Ryu hit Ebisu with a jumping roundhouse kick. The third round was no better, as Ebisu was quickly out of the ring again as Ryu used hit him with his signature triple hurricane kick.

" Good fight." Ryu said as he offered a hand to the fallen Ebisu.

" Thanks although it didn't seem to be much of a fight for you." Ebisu said nervously shuddering.

" Don't say that, here let me help you up." Ryu said as he pulled Ebisu up.

" You just gotta stay calm when fighting you seemed to be shaking a lot, everybody gets nervous, you just gotta suppress those feelings in the heat of battle. That's at least what my dad says to me, his punches hurt." Ryu said laughing as Ebisu got the dirt off his clothes.

" All right class good job everyone, make sure to get some rest this week off, go spend time with your families and remember to practice your jutsu when you can. See you all in a week." The instructor said as the young shinobi exclaimed in joy.

As Ryu walked around looking for his aunt Kushina, he was stopped by a Kunoichi with short black hair that lightly tapped on his shoulder.

" Hi Ryu, right, my name's Shizune Katō, I was wondering if I could help me on this week off." Shizune said with a happy grin on her face.

" Hi Shizune, you said your last name was Katō right? Do you know Dan Katō?" Ryu asked as he smiled back to Shizune.

" Yes, he was my uncle, how do you know my uncle Dan? Shizune asked perplexed in a saddened tone.

" Dan and auntie Tsunade taught my mom most of her healing techniques, Dan was a good man, my Dad told me stories about how if it wasn't for him, Konoha would have been dealt heavier losses during the war." Ryu said as he scratched the back of his head.

" Oh, Tsunade-sama mentioned a Jo Hayabusa? She told me that he was only 16 years old during the war, yet he had power rivaled to that of the 3 Legendary Sannin." Shizune said lifting her spirits up.

" Mhm, that's my dad, I hear the Third Hokage call him " The Red Dragon" a lot, I think it's cause of his chakra, but, he calls me " The Little Dragon" since I'm his son." Ryu said with a tiny smile.

" Tsunade-sama also talked a bit about you Ryu, I can't believe you are only 5 years old and you can do things that I've been learning how to do for years."

" Yeah, my dad trains with me constantly, and my mom does too, they want me to grow up and be a great leader one day, although, people in class seemed to be scared of me, I only have 2 friends since I joined about a month ago." Ryu said slightly saddened.

" Aw, it's okay though I'll be your friend, I bet Tsunade-sama would love to visit the Hayabusa village." Shizune said comforting Ryu.

" Well I have to go now, my aunt Kushina is here, and I think my Dad wants to take me on a three day trip so maybe we can train on Friday?" Ryu asked curiously.

" Alright, sounds fun I'll let Tsunade-sama know, see you on Friday Ryu." Shizune said hugging the young Dragon Ninja.

As Shizune parted off waving, Kushina had a giant smile on her face, as Ryu was kind of worried seeing his aunt's face.

" Auntie is everything okay?" Ryu asked with a concerned face.

" I see you made a new friend Ryu, she's pretty cute too." Kushina said suggestively to the young Dragon Ninja.

" What do you mean auntie?" Ryu said even more confused than before.

" Oh nevermind, you're to young for that, I'll let you know when your older, just come and give your auntie a big hug." Kushina said kissing her nephew on the cheek as she hugged him.

The two then departed to the Hayabusa village in their usual fashion, only to get a surprise visit upon reaching the Haybusa village. Minato was their sparring with Ryu's father Jo, locked in combat as the two friends traded blow for blow.

" Oh what are those two doing now, I guess boys will be boys." Kushina said with a huge sigh.

" Are uncle Minato and my dad sparring!?" Ryu said ecstatic.

" Yep, wait Ryu!" Kushina said as Ryu zipped away.

Ryu quickly made it to the training ground where his uncle and father were battling, he could only watch in awe as he tried his best to keep quiet and not startle the two sparring. Kushina instead went looking for Shigure knowing Ryu would be occupied watching his father and uncle.

" Hi Ryu." Minato and his father said in unison before continuing their battle.

Ryu waved to both staying silent feeling the amount of chakra his father and uncle exerted, it made his body chill to the core.

" Ah there you are Kushina, have a seat, can I get you any tea?" Shigure asked as she hugged her friend warmly.

" Sure Shigure I appreciate it, I just wish those two would stop showing off." Kushina said shaking her head.

" Well you know how they are when they get together, as much as we both try, those two will never change." Shigure said as she poured tea into Kushina's cup.

As Ryu quietly observed the two sparring partners, he noticed that Minato's chakra wasn't like most shinobi, most shinobi's chakra was a light blue, although Minato's was a light green, he of course knew his father's was a dark red, thus his given nickname, " The Red Dragon." Ryu knew Minato was considered to be one of the fastest if the fastest shinobi in all of the land, but, he knew his father was no pushover, Jo possessed amazing prowess and natural ability himself. Minato then threw 2 of his special kunai on the ground, before attempting to strike Jo with a third one, only to have himself and Jo locked in combat, his kunai versus Jo's Dragon Sword. Minato then instantaneously vanished and reappeared behind Jo throwing a downward right kick, Jo quickly avoided the attack, only for Minato to appear again under Jo, landing a upwards crane kick and launching Jo into the air. Jo quickly regained his composure, landing quickly on his feet only to see another one of Minato's kunai a few feet behind him, Minato threw a strong right punch, only to have his arm grabbed by The Red Dragon, Jo quickly tossed Minato in the air as if he was as light as a feather, only for Jo to quickly teleport and grab him from behind. Jo then started spiraling to the ground in a tornado-like formation plummeting faster and faster, as the two shinobi approached the ground, Jo let go of his friend Minato, sending him into the ground while simultaneously creating a giant crater.

" Ah, okay, okay, you got me this time Jo, haha." Minato said laughing as he rubbed his head.

" Good fight as usual, your getting better at landing your kunai." Jo said lending a hand to Minato.

" Still not good enough, I should probably practice a bit more." Minato said taking Jo's hand as he exited the newly man-made crater.

" Haha, well the score now is 15 to 13, your falling behind a bit." Jo said as he laughed at the hurt Minato.

" Well at least we put on a good show for the little guy over there, speaking of him, hey Ryu!" Minato said as he directed Ryu to his father and uncle.

" Uncle Minato, Father, that was crazy, I could barely keep up with you guys, and tell me dad was that the legendary Izuna Drop?" Ryu asked as Minato messed around with his hair.

" Wow, you can keep up with that, good eyes son, I can see you learned a lot just by watching your father whoop your uncle Minato over here. Also, yes son that was our clan's signature grab attack, I refrained from using my full strength, because an attack like that can kill a person if you're not careful." Jo told his son as he picked him up and hoisted him over his head and shoulders.

" Your dad has a soft spot for me, plus if he were to hurt me, I wouldn't want to see what your auntie Kushina would do to him." Minato said as he and Jo laughed.

" Speaking of Kushina, where is she?" Jo asked Ryu as he looked around.

" Auntie Kushina and Mommy are I think having some tea." Ryu said as he pointed to his house.

" Alright well we don't want to keep them waiting, let's go." Jo said as he raced Minato with Ryu on his back.

A few hours had passed in the Hayabusa residence, as Minato, Jo, Kushina, and Shigure conversed over some tea, they talked mainly about some of their stories and adventures, laughs being heard around the house. Minato and Jo got in trouble with their wives as Shigure and Kushina pulled on their ears for being so reckless and showing off to the young dragon ninja, only to continue conversing in this happy and tranquil time.

" Well we should probably head out, I think Team Minato is getting deployed tomorrow on a mission, better head out back to Konoha, see you in a few days Little Dragon." Minato said patting Ryu on the head as he waved to Jo and Shigure.

" Little Dragon? who gave you that name Ryu?" Shigure asked curiously confused by Minato's previous statement.

" Well, a few days ago, Hiruzen came to watch the little one's train, he noticed Ryu instantly, when he saw those green eyes, he knew that it was Jo and Shigure's little boy." Kushina said smiling to Ryu.

" Little Dragon eh? Better than your name Kushina, I would hate for my son to be called a tomato." Jo said as he laughed uncontrollably.

" YOU SHUT UP!" Kushina said as her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets as she hit Jo as hard as she could in the head.

" Now, now, no fighting, we have to start packing for our trip, and you two need to get home." Shigure said trying to contain a ferocious Kushina.

" Tomato?" Ryu said repeating his father's comment curiously.

" Shh, Ryu, you saw what auntie Kushina just did." Minato said trying to silence the curious Ryu.

" Uh, okay I'm good now Shigure, we should get going, before I change my mind, have a safe trip you two, and as for you Jo, better to not get a lady angry." Kushina said as her facial expression changed instantaneously to a vicious glare seeing Jo.

" Alright, we'll see you, bye." Shigure said as she, Ryu, and Jo waved to the couple as they departed.

" Whew, glad that's over." Jo said letting out a huge sigh.

" Alright boys, we need to get ready now, make sure to pack some clean clothes for about 3 days." Shigure said as she began to hurry Jo and Ryu.

" Mom I know we're going somewhere, but you and Dad haven't told me where we are going? Can I please know now?" Ryu pleaded as he tugged on his mother's leg.

" Alright I think you should finally know, we're going to see one of your Dad's old friends from the Mugen Tenshin Clan.

To be continued

**E/N:** Wow, that was a tough chapter to write, I was looking at some timelines people made on the Naruto Wiki, it was hard to pinpoint where and when the 2nd Shinobi war started, I almost made a huge error and mistake, although I'm happy to say I avoided it. I remember that the war had prob ended a few years after or during Sakumo's (Kakashi's father) death and suicide, meaning Ryu was born at the end of the war or near the end. I'll post in my next chapter Jo and Shigure's age as well as Minato's and Kushina's in my next note. Hope you enjoyed this chapter overall and tell me what you think of the combat sequences, more will come as the story develops more. :) Ty and hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello again, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I apologize if the plot is a bit slow, I just want to develop the plot and characters as much as I could before jumping to where I would like the story to be. I know most Ninja Gaiden x Fics like to make Sasuke Naruto and Ryu the focal points, but personally, I thought it would be really difficult adding Ryu right away, I feel like the story would be changed to much and I wanted some flexibility and room to work with where I could really add the Ninja Gaiden Characters to the Naruto world. I will probably be doing a foot note after this chapter as well to clarify Heritage and lineage as well as where the story sits past and present in the timeline. I appreciate all the support so far, everybody who took a second just to look at this story I thank a lot, without you guys, I wouldn't have the inspiration or drive to continue writing. Thank and Enjoy the next chapter :).

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**Ryu, The Legendary Super Ninja**

Chapter 4: It's a Long Story

" Mugen Tenshin Village?" Ryu asked very perplexed and curious.

" Yes, Ryu, The Leader of the Mugen Tenshin Village, Shiden, is an old friend of your father's." Shigure said smiling after answering her sons question.

" You're gonna love it there Ryu, I hear Shiden now has a son that's your age, and a daughter about a year younger than you." Jo said as he hoisted Ryu above his head playfully.

" Oh, where is the Mugen Tenshin Village located, is it close to our village?" Ryu asked his mother and father as they began to exit the room to begin packing.

" It's going to take about a half a day to get their, so we need to pack so we can leave bright and early in the morning." Jo's father suggested to Ryu as he began exiting the dining room.

" I think you'll really enjoy it Ryu, The Mugen Tenshin clan is very nice and they have been our allies ever since the days of your grandfather." Shigure said to Ryu as she patted Ryu's head.

" Okay mom, I'll make sure to get my stuff all ready for tomorrow." Ryu said as he began exiting the dining room.

" Good boy, make sure to get a good night sleep too." Shigure suggested to Ryu as he stormed off.

Located on the edge of the forest and desert, the Mugen Tenshin Village was located. It had the advantages and disadvantages of being near the desert, it is difficult to locate, but, the harsh desert storms can take a toll on the village. Nightfall had set on the Mugen Tenshin Village where a young girl in a pink kimono was praying in her bedroom.

" Kasumi, time for bed." A voice echoed catching the young girl by surprise.

" Okay Mom, I'm almost ready for bed!" Kasumi exclaimed as she waited for her mother.

As Kasumi's mother approached, Kasumi finished praying and jumped into her bed and tucked herself into her covers. As the door opened, Kasumi's mother entered, she was a very beautiful woman, she had smooth and creamy skin with very light brown hair as well as very beautiful light brown eyes much like her daughter.

" There you are kiddo." Kasumi's mother smiled as Kasumi was under her covers.

" Mommy?" Kasumi asked curiously poking her head over her covers.

" Yes dear?" Kasumi's mother answered curiously.

" Your friend's and Daddy's friends are coming tomorrow right?" Kasumi asked his mother still a bit confused.

" They are great people Kasumi, I think you'll really like them, they have a son around Hayate's age, so about a year older than you." Ayame said as she patted Kasumi's head comforting her.

" Okay mommy, I'll try to head to bed now." Kasumi said as she turned on her side as she laid on her pillow.

" Good night sweetheart." Kasumi's mother said as she kissed her daughter and turned off the lights.

As Kasumi's mother left her room, she noticed her husband, Shiden in his room meditating with a young boy next to him. Shiden had dark auburn hair, much like the boy and unlike his wife, his eyes were a darker shade of brown as well much like the boy meditating next to him.

" There you are Hayate, what are you doing meditating with your father at this time of night, you know it's bed time." Shiden's wife said as she entered the room with a warm smile.

Hayate looked up at his mother only to have the bangs of his hair block his view before flipping his hair to regain his sight.

" Don't patronize the boy Ayame, he's just wants to be like his old man." Shiden said as he chuckled while messing around with Hayate's hair.

" It's okay Mom, Dad said I could stay up for a little longer, he was going to tell me about his friend, he told me that they have a son my age." Hayate said trying to contain his excitement and jitters.

" Oh alright, but, remember to not stay up to late, they are going to be here in the morning." Ayame said as she approached her son Hayate giving her a kiss.

" Okay, okay mom, do you always have to kiss me like that? It's really embarrassing." Hayate said slightly blushing.

" Haha, you remind me so much of me as a kid Hayate, your grandmother always use to do that to me too." Shiden said laughing as Ayame approached him and kissed him on the lips.

" Now your daddy loves it." Ayame said with a small giggle before Shiden kissed her back softly on the lips.

" Okay, okay, I'm heading to bed now, seeing my parents kiss is gross!" Hayate exclaimed before heading out of the room.

" Kids, we should definitely appreciate these days Ayame, cause once he grows up, women will be all over him like me before I met you haha." Shiden said as he and Ayame laughed.

" Well I can't wait for Jo and Shigure to come back, it's going to be like the old days when your Dad and Jo's dad were around, except you guys are the fathers now." Ayame said as she wrapped herself behind Shiden's body.

" Yeah, if our son's are anything alike, those two are gonna be real troublemakers." Shiden said as Ayame began relaxing his shoulder muscles.

" It's alright boys will be boys, but that was then, your more than a boy now Shiden-Kun, your my man." Ayame said as she seductively whispered in Shiden's ear.

Shiden then faced Ayame as Ayame wrapped herself onto his body as he turned off the lights in their room. It had been a while since the couple had a night to themselves, and they didn't want to waste such precious time that they would have alone.

As the Sun Set in The Hayabusa Village, The family woke up early for their long trip ahead, Ryu was wearing a formal Black Robe, while his mother was wearing a formal satin grey Kimono and matching blouse, while his father wore Konoha's colors sporting the green flak jacket with green pants and his village's hidden Leaf Headband.

" All right, the carriage is ready guys, let's get our stuff packed and get ready to go." Jo said while Shigure handed him their bags.

" Father if you're going on this trip, who will watch over the village?" Ryu asked concerned.

" Don't worry little Ryu." A man of daunting height with a muscular frame said behind him.

" Ah Master Murai, good to see you, I believe Genjiro and you have everything in order for our departure." Jo said as he and Murai exchanged humble greetings.

Murai was a tall and very muscular man, dawning a white shinobi garb much like Jo's signature shinobi outfit, he had a scar on his right eye which was resulted from the 2nd Shinobi World War as well as a large Dragon tattoo on his right bicep, his figure was very daunting and his presence was somewhat ominous.

" Yes, Genjiro and I can overlook the village, may you have a safe trip." Murai said as he humbly bowed while Shigure and Ryu entered the carousel for departure.

" Good, I can always trust you Murai, I appreciate everything you have done, ever since I became leader of the Hayabusa Village." Jo said before departing as he entered the Carousel.

As the Carousel exited the Hayabusa Village, villagers waved as Jo, Shigure and Ryu departed for their journey to the Mugen Tenshin Village, a departure that would take a few hours as the Mugen Tenshin Village was on the outskirts of the Hidden Sand Village as they served the Kazekage of the land as well as their feudal lord.

A few hours had passed since the Hayabusa Family departed, Ryu stared through the windo of the carousel looking at the forest and land, he was happily content looking at the beautiful land that Konoha inhabited, it never once bothered him.

" Ryu?" Shigure asked catching his attention.

" Yes mother?" He responded promptly.

" Are you alright? You're not bored are you? It's only a couple more hours." His mother smiled warmly as her jade green eyes we're locked onto her sons.

" I'm alright mom, I usually like to look around and gaze at the forest, I do it sometimes in class as well while training, when sensei gives me free time." Ryu said contently smiling.

" Good for you son, but, I thought you might want to here some stories about my family, since I know your father loves to tell you his when you go to sleep." Shigure suggested.

" Oh, alright, I'd love to know more about your family mother."

" The truth is Ryu, you are one truly special boy, because not only are you a Hayabusa, you also are a Senju." Shigure said as she placed her hand on his head and brushed his hair.

" A Senju? Like the First and Second Hokage?"

" Yes, and like your Auntie Tsunade, she and I are kid-sisters, she took care of me when my parents passed away at a young age." Shigure said a little discomforted.

" I'm sorry mother." Ryu said as he hugged his mother in an attempt to comfort him.

" It's okay son, I never knew my parents, let alone my grandfather, The Second Hokage, but I do know that he was a great man, and it's because of the Senju and Hayabusa clans Konoha was built, The Senju's Will of Fire and The Hayabusa's Will of The Dragon is what has kept the village so strong after all these years. I understand that you are only a boy Ryu, but, one day Konoha will look to you for guidance, for strength, I guarantee it." Shigure said smiling as she embraced her child.

" I'm the great-grandson of the Second Hokage? Why didn't you or father ever tell me this Momma?" Ryu asked curiously.

" Your father and I thought it best to tell you after you began your training to become a shinobi, we thought that if you knew that you were a Hayabusa as well as a Senju, you wouldn't train as hard and believe the world owed you everything based on your lineage. We're sorry Ryu, we did it to protect you."

" It's okay mother, I understand, you and father just want the what's best for me." Ryu said as he held onto his mother.

" Ryu... Even at such a young age, you're so much like you're father." Shigure said as embraced her son.

As the mother and son held onto each other, the carousel had come to a halt, as Jo opened the door.

" Hey you two, I wanted to check to make sure you are both okay, it's about an hour till we reach the Mugen Tenshin Village... Shigure? Ryu? Are you both okay?" Jo asked concerned.

" Yes Jo-sama, I was just telling Ryu about my side of the family, like we discussed, and just like you, he is a strong-willed boy."

" Haha, that's because he's a Hayabusa as well as a Senju, and of course his amazing mother loves him so much." Jo said with a comforting smile to his wife and son.

" Hmm, since we're on the topic of stories, Ryu, how about you sit in the front with me, I bet you would love to know how me and your uncle Minato met?" Jo suggested bringing a smile to his son's face.

" I would love to father, but only if it's okay with you mama."

" Of course it is son." Shigure said as she wrapped herself around her son and kissed him multiple times.

" All right, honey, you try to get some sleep, we still have a whole hour until we get their, come on Ryu."

As Ryu made his way to the front of the Carousel, Jo quickly used the reigns in order to get the horses moving again, Ryu quickly stumbled in his seat before getting proper footing so that he wouldn't fall out.

" Be careful son, these horses are fast." Jo said warning Ryu.

" Alright father." Ryu said as he hung on tight carefully.

As the carousel began moving at a steady pace again, Ryu stared curiously at his father, he examined his hidden Leaf Attire, from the silver headband covering his forehead to the dark green pants that many of the chunin and Jonin wore.

" Everything alright my son?" Jo asked curiously.

" Yes father, I'm just thinking a bit, about what mother told me."

" Ah, I bet you still have a few questions, about your great-grandfather? The Second Hokage?"

Ryu was baffled by his father's statement, it was as if he read his mind, Ryu attempted to speak but stuttered phrases, unable to make out a sentence.

" It's alright son, I know you might be a little confused, I personally did not know him either, I was very young when he passed away. Everything I know about the Second Hokage my father, your grandfather told me. From what I hear he was close to the Second Hokage."

" Grandfather Makoto?" Ryu asked curiously.

" Yes, Ryu, now I want you to listen, I've only told a few people this story, and I believe this will help you gain clarity on the relationship that the Senju and Hayabusa share." Jo said direly to his son.

" Of course father I'm all ears.

" Alright because it's a long story."

End of Chapter 4

**E/N: **Sorry that I've been super busy, I've been unable to write at all, and I wanted to watch some previous Naruto Shippuden Episodes to gain some clarity, after this chapter I'm going to post a foot note explaining the lineage, I will probably post a few more after as well as the story develops. Finally, To HayabusaDragonForce, I have a team for Ryu in mind, but it's gonna be a few chapters here and there before I get to that part of the story.


	5. Foot note 1

**A/N: **As I promised, I was going to post a footnote, and I'm currently working on the next chapter, it's a gaiden chapter, so it's not a main component of the story, but, it's the action that the stories been missing so I hope you all enjoy.

Hayabusa Clan-Senju Clan-Uchiha Clan

Saito Hayabusa- Leader of The Haybusa Village and Best Friends of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju forms a trinity alliance and furthermore creation of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Jo's grandfather, Ryu Hayabusa's great-grandfather.

Hashirama Senju- 1st Hokage(ofc), Widely Considered 1st generation God of All Shinobi, After the Konoha was established, Saito devoted his life to the Hayabusa Clan as well has his best friend Hashriama, much like Tobirama.

Madara Uchiha- Self explanatory, Master of The Mangeyeko Sharingan, Considered Equals to that of Saito and Hashirama.

Tobirama Senju- Brother of Hashirama Senju and Second Hokage, has a daughter( added oc) Kagane Senju, grandfather of Shigure Senju/Hayabusa. Great-grandfather of Ryu Hayabusa.

Makoto Hayabusa- Saito's son as well as Ryu's grandfather and Jo's father. Tobirama's apprentice and underclassman.

That's all for now, more footnotes will be added in the future.


End file.
